The Bet
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: Kiba bets Naruto he can't get Sasuke to go out with him. Unfortunately Sasuke over hears when they decide to up the stakes. Warning inside! High school fic.
1. Prologue

Mika: Hello! After so long of a hiatus, I've come back to work on a fic that popped into my head after skimming through a fic I was reading…

Warning: Well the usual! Yaoi and OOC of course, but I also have attempted suicide, angst, humor… and I may ACTUALLY add smut! O.O the closest I came to smut was my Reno/Cloud fic! XD well finally might actually go through with it… so cross your fingers that it'll be good!

* * *

The Bet

"Bet you $100 you can't get him." A boy with scraggly brown hair said to his best friend.

"What?" The blonde asked as he finally looked up from his lunch.

Sighing the first boy repeated what he just said, "Said 'Bet you 100 bucks you can't get him to go out with you." He rolled his brown eyes in agitation for having to repeat himself.

Blue eyes looked at him confused, "Why would I want to? First off haven't you noticed I hate him, he hates me and our social ladders are on opposite ends of the universe? So even if I did go along with this, it would be impossible and I would defiantly lose."

Frowning a bit his friend looked across the field at the group of 'popular' people. "And anyway, just because I'm gay doesn't make him gay as well."

Laughing a bit and patting the blondes back his friend looked over as well, "That's what makes it even better! Come on you know you want to try! How about we up the stakes?"

"Oh? To what?" Now curious the blonde looked at his friend.

"Well if you can get him to go out with you, I'll give you the $100 and pay for you lunch for the rest of the time we are in high school."

"Oh?" He grinned, "I will bleed you dry! And what happens if I can't get him?"

Grinning his friend put an arm around his shoulder, "I get $100 AND that nice new laptop as well."

"WHAT?! No that's my baby!"

"What afraid you might lose?"

"You know that won't work on me… but I am interested… Is there a time limit?"

"Hadn't really thought about that… how about to the day of winter formal?"

Sighing a bit he nodded, "Alright… But no interfering!" He said glaring at his friend.

"Aw that takes away all my fun…" He pouted a bit.

Laughing at his friends pout he added, "I have a better idea for the bet, I have to get him to go out with me and keep him for a certain amount of time, and you can periodically up the bet… But!" He stopped to look at his friend, quickly noting the look in his eyes saying he had his attention, "if you agree to this you can't have my laptop!"

"Hahaha you really don't want to lose that thing do you?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Well whatever I like this idea better anyway! But I get to drop the lunch thing in return… only lunch for the rest of this year."

Pouting a bit the blonde nodded.

"Alright it's a bet."

* * *

Mika: GAH! Not quite what I had in mind… but it works! Yay! Okay this is just the prologue like chapter, I am going to try to get the future ones longer! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sorry forgot this in the first chapter. DON'T OWN! Will not repeat this… as people should be smart enough to figure that out themselves.

Mika: Oh one more thing, I have this placed in angst, but I'm going to try to have a lot of humor in this as well… umm hopefully it works!

* * *

Yawning a bit in class, Naruto looked at the white board, on it was a problem. A math problem to be exact, and against popular belief he wasn't dumb, in fact he was quite smart. But this problem was a bit hard for him, didn't help that math was always his weak point. Sort of like kryptonite to superman.

Giggling a bit to himself at this analogy, causing some people around him to look at him funnily, he looked down at his paper and tried once more to figure out this stupid problem.

Kakashi, as everyone called him, in fact no one really called any of the teachers by their last names at least for the most part, their math teacher was currently flirting with Naruto's English teacher, and legal guardian, out in the hall. Thus leaving the students to try to figure out the stupid problem on the board, well it wasn't really stupid seeing as it was a math problem.

Sad thing was this was a pop quiz, and he needed all the help he could get to at least have a decent grade in this class.

Finally getting annoyed with all the people who seemed to finish the quiz, he knew they finished because they kept walking up to the front of the class and placed their paper on Kakashi's desk.

Naruto also knew more then half the students cheated on this test, all the talking going on giving that away as well. Unfortunately for him, the only person he could really rely on right now seemed to be the person he least liked.

'Why did Iruka have to place me in all AP classes…' He groaned a bit as he thought this. Naruto could remember all the wide-eyed looks he received when he first stepped into his class. Even one of his best friends, Shikamaru looked a bit astonished at seeing him, and that itself was an amazing feat seeing as how lazy Shika usually was.

Finally residing to his fate he glanced over at Sasuke, who had been one of the first to finish the quiz, and was now doing homework for one of his other classes. He would have asked Shika but the lazy friend was all the way on the other side of the classroom.

"Um… Sasuke…" He cringed at how pathetic he sounded, and quickly noted several of the girls in the class turning from their own conversations to glare at him for a moment. Of course as soon as they realized who it was they didn't even bother giving him their normal warning, finding him as threatening as a bug.

The other teen looked over at him a mix of annoyance and surprise in his expression.

"What do you want?" A glare on his features as he automatically looked down on the blond.

Swallowing his pride he looked at the board for a moment then back at Sasuke, "Will you help me? I can't seem to get the problem…"

Sasuke seemed really surprised now, after all they had been in the same classes since elementary and not once had he ever witnessed a meek Naruto. All his memory of the loud mouth blond was exactly that, loud mouth, obnoxious, irritating and all the other phrases for annoying.

Pondering for a moment, as he looked at Naruto warily not knowing if this was a trick or not, finally he nodded and leaned closer to the blond. "What are you having problems with?"

Sighing a bit in relief he pointed to the problem, "Pretty much all of it… Math has never been my strong suite…"

Nodding a bit he looked at the problem and what Naruto had done so far, "Here's your problem, you're using the wrong formula for the problem." After writing down the right formula he turned away, going back to his book.

Finally understanding it Naruto finished the problem quickly, "Oh man! Thanks! You're a life saver!" He grinned then shot up to put his paper on Kakashi's desk. Just in time, as the bell rang right then signaling class over.

Kakashi walked back into the class. "Alright everyone, have a good day. Those of you who didn't finish, turn in what you've done. No homework."

No one really paid him any attention as they hurried out of class to get to their next classes. Naruto, along with a couple of other kids, walked down the same path to get to gym.

'Yeah… gym… an excuse for jocks to beat me…' Naruto sighed, though on the plus side his best friend Kiba was there.

As all the students entered the locker room, which strangely smelled a lot like nasty cheese and roses, more then likely Gai trying to liven up the room again… Naruto walked to his locker, meeting Kiba there. Just across from them was Sasuke's locker, along with Rock Lee – though everyone just called him Lee for short.

"So how was your most favorite class, next to this one of course…?" Kiba said in an annoying way.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the stupid question, "We had a pop quiz today…" He sighed a bit annoyed. "And you know I just love math…" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

A snort was heard be hind them, Naruto automatically knew who it was so just ignored it. Kiba on the other hand turned and glared at the half naked Sasuke. "What was that?" He snarled.

It was common knowledge that Sasuke's 'group', more like stalkers, and Naruto and his little posse, did not get along at all. Though they were both misfit type groups, having people from jocks to Goths, and such in them, but for some reason there was something about them that either group just couldn't stand.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto put his hand on Kiba's arm trying to calm his friend down, "Calm down, you throw a fit in here and we all get in trouble…" He said with an exasperated sigh.

Giving one last glare to Sasuke, Kiba slammed his locker shut and stormed out to the gym. Naruto, in turn, looked at Sasuke and gave a polite nod, "Sorry about him…" Was all he said before running off to catch up to his friend.

A little stunned at the politeness coming from Naruto today, Sasuke got dressed in silence, before he also headed out to the gym.

* * *

A/N: Wah! Okay, that's all for now! It took me way to long just to get this done! Sorry! I will try to update faster but I can't promise anything, I get distracted way to easily…. o.o;; 


End file.
